Life in LaRousse
by lildyo2
Summary: At age of 5, Andrew's father leaves in a truck in the middle of the night. He doesn't see his father in so long he won't even recognize him. He starts fourth grade and has a strange feeling about the school. I'll update the summary l8r. No spam, plz! R&R!


Prologue

_(A/N) Andrew in this story is NOT Drew. The Andrew in this story is an OC._

A small boy lie in bed, suddenly awakened by footsteps heard outside of his small room. He was a light sleeper, wakened even by car lights moving outside. The boy rushed down the stairs, finding his father packing a luggage.

"Daddy, where are you headed?" the boy asked.

"Uh… elsewhere," he replied.

"Daddy, is there something bad going on?" the kid nervously questioned.

"No, son. But I doubt I'll ever see you again, Andrew."

"The nanny's asleep. What do I do?" Andrew whined.

"You're a tedious one. And don't worry, you'll be fine." The father chuckled.

Car lights flashed, and the sound of a truck stopping occurred. "I have to go,

son. I love you," he said, kissing Andrew's forehead.

"I love you too daddy," Andrew replied.

The man left the house, and, just finished learning the alphabet, spotted the following letters on the truck:

There was a person, appearing the same age as Andrew, that had started to tug on a man's shoulder.

"Dad, let's go!" the boy pleaded.

"Okay, we'll go, Willie," the man said.

The people went in the truck, including Andrew's dad.

Andrew closed the door and went back upstairs. He pondered on what just happened. With his small child brain capacity, he wondered if he should be sad, content, or angry. He fell asleep on the idea.

Chapter I: Late

Andrew, age of nine, walked down the streets of the famous LaRousse city. His nanny sent him to a private school, which was Andrew's second elementary. He was starting fourth grade, which was scaring him. He had an odd feeling about this school.

An hour later, Andrew had arrived school, in high spirits he even found his way through the confusion of LaRousse. A nanny should drop you off _at _the school. Not like what, 2 kilometers away? She said, "I have errands, Andrew. You'll find your way to school."

As Andrew stepped on campus, the bell rang. Noticing his tardiness, Andrew raced toward what appeared to him to be the office. He jerked the door open and found himself in a dark room. There was a stage and steps on the other side of the room, and had a strange smell. Foldable tables and benches were on the wall. Andrew checked the door to find these letters:

MPR

This meant Multi Purpose Room. Used for plays, assemblies, cafeteria, meetings, all sorts of this. Hence the name. However, on the other side of the room, beside the stage, was a door. Andrew raced to the door, seizing the handle. When he opened it, he saw a class going in. His assigned class was Mrs. Wrenn. Andrew peeked to the door beyond a gate, noticing Mrs. Wrenn's name on it. This was his class!

"Mrs. Wrenn! Mrs., Wrenn!"

The teacher turned around, noticing Andrew.

"Who are you?" the teacher asked.

"Andrew. One of your students," he replied.

The last kid in line, instead of going to the class room, walked over to the gate.

"Andrew? That's your name? *sharp inhale* You're late." he said.

"You look familiar," Andrew said.

"You don't," he said.

"Well, open the gate and come on in. you're the first in years that I've seen getting late on the first day. A tardy slip goes to you." Mrs. Wrenn said.

"I'm only a minute late!" Andrew exclaimed.

"If the word _late_ is used, its meaning is used."

Andrew groaned, shaking his rather long black hair away from his eyes. The other kid smiled and followed.

"You, too, Willem." The teacher muttered.

Chapter II: Sugar Rush

"Since today is the first day of school, we will get candies, pencils, and funny papers!" Mrs. Wrenn stated.

"What are we, five?" a child shouted.

"You will be ten, and you should be mature to raise your hand, Mark," Mrs. Wrenn sternly said.

"You know his name but not mine," Andrew said.

"I know your name, Anakin."

"_Andrew_."

"Who? Me?" said another Andrew in the class. Apparently his name was Andrew Kine.

"No, Andrew K." grunted the mentor, "Just socialize for half an hour and have your treats."

Everyone tore open the 'goodie bags' and found candy/pencils and supposedly funny notes. Andrew loved candy. He never went all giddy and started squealing. He'd ask for candy and eat it until his stomach hurt. So he started asking the kids that looked like they didn't care. Foolhardy attempts to be 'cool'. He'd gotten a total of 23 candies, and started munching on them, sitting in silence and being bored. He looked around the classroom and noticed he was the only one sitting, so he stood up and continued his look around. Andrew caught his eye on something; _someone_.

A girl on the other side of the class room was talking in a group. He saw her sit next to him as assigned desk before the treats were eaten. He looked at the name tag. Marina Sen. That was an Asian last name, although she appeared to be Hispanic. But he looked at her and noticed traces of Asian heritage on he face. Both of Andrew's parents were Asian. To Andrew, Marina was pretty… well… pretty.

Andrew walked by a group of three boys. He heard the name Andrew spoke often. One of them pointed at Andrew. The one mentioned in the whole story.

"Whadda you want?" Andrew said.

"We're not nerds or geeks or anything, but we have a little group of... Andrews…" one of the people said.

"Andrews?"

"He's Andrew Kine *Andrew K. waved hello*, Andrew Poe, * Andrew P. nods* and I'm Andrew Bon. You are?"

"I'm Andrew Alra. Don't call me Andrew A. call me Drew," Andrew said.

"'kay Drew. Whatever you say," said Andrew B.

_**(A/N) From now on, we call Andrew Alra will be called Drew. Not the coordinater.**_

Drew finished his last Smartie and felt his stomach churn. "That's my cue," he said. Drew coughed and started breathing heavily. The group on Andrews looked confused. Drew started running across the classroom.

"Sugar Rush!" Andrew K. yelled.

The teacher noticed him and opened her mouth to talk, only to hear a crash and see Drew rolling on the floor like a Star Wars Droideka. When he got to a desk, he opened from his 'wheel' he jumped on the desk and started table hopping. He did this until papers and books fell out. Drew grabbed a marker and started pouncing from the front row of desks to the board, making dots on the board. Ever since the crash from running everyone watched Drew do these actions. Drew landed on a desk. His sugar rush energy ran out. He fell on the desk, now very tired. Marina noticed that on the board, the dots had formed a name.

------

------

-----

-------

-----

----

------

--

-

It spelled Sen. It seemed to Marina that only she noticed it. She giggled and smiled as the teacher was ranting at the tired, unlistening body on the table.

_**(A/N) unlistening is not a word but it worked. I'm bad at coming up with names, my prologues are short, and I go by three chappys. This is my first fanfic, in a while. I've been dormant and I still might suck at stories, so no spam. R/R!**_


End file.
